Titans Rants
by D Hurricane
Summary: Hey Got a Rant about the Titans? let the titans say your rant and what annoys you most,Write a review and picks the titan you want to say it. standard Pairings StarXRob, BbXRAE, CyXAnyone ROBRK


Okay dudes I've been having this Idea for awhile and now it's going to come to life!

_**DISCLAIMER: D Hurricane does not own Teen Titans in any way, I mean it so stop asking, Just kidding **_

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

In the city a large building that was oddly shaped like a "T" it was about dawn the sun shined brightly and enough with that, the screen shoot up to Beast Boy's room, his room messy and dirty, most likely never been cleaned, Beast Boy snored and with a loud annoying sound good thing no one was around to hear it, of all the Beast Boy slept the most, why we don't know, but Later as the day went on the other's would wake up, the titans after awhile all gathered at the common room, all except Beast Boy who was still asleep.

The Titans were waiting around, Robin leaning against the kitchen table, Starfire sitting down on one of the many benches of the common room, as she petted her beloved pet silky, Raven sitting down next to her reading another of her books, which was titled "Fool who couldn't see loves eye's" but on the outer cover of the book, it was completely black, Cyborg being the one closet to the common room entrance was tapping his he started getting annoyed at the green prankster.

"Man what's taking him so long!" he shouted his face growing ten times it's own size "B's supposed to be here, he's the one who wanted to start this stupid thing! HOW ARE WE GONNA HAVE THE TITANS SPECIAL RANT? IF HE ISN"T EVEN HERE!?"

"Cyborg clam down maybe he's getting ready, you know how he is when D hurricane makes him do something" said Robin

looking at Cyborg from his his table,Robin holding his arms in front of him as to shield himself from Cyborgs rant.

Beast Boy was happily dreaming, and drooling, he then heard a sudden loud Noise"AH!" he shrieked and landed on his dirty pile of cloths he swam out of the discarded pieces of cloths, still having sleepiness still in his eye's he turned his green head and looked at his alarm clock, he shrugged with a dull smile "Eh it's only 11:17" he said, and closed his eye's then he suddenly remembered that he had to get to have titans special. "What Titans special?" he asked. The one you'd planned Beast Boy, Beast Boy put his head to his chain thinking.

"OH CRUD IM LATE!" He shouted and started running around his room trying to find a uniform, because he was only in his boxers, he ran around the room, and fell, and saw a sock crawl on the floor, but then remembered that he had to go, he ran out the room, and down the hall way.

"I"M HERE GUYS!" he shouted and the common room doors closed behind him, all the Titans looked at him with annoyed looks for making them wait so long.

"Beast Boy your late for the SPECIAL!!" they shouted, Beast Boy eye's were widened and Beast Boy shrink in size as the other were larger and large flames coming from them surrounded them, Beast Boy was sweating nervously, he smiled well slightly shaking.

"Um... dudes please I sorry, I didn't remember that it was today... hahahaha... " he chuckles

"Sorry we forgot your a moron..." said Raven, looking away seeming to be annoyed by him, and his irresponsible antics.

"Sorry Rae It won't happen again, I promise, please don't be mad at me" he said moving close to her face, making puppy dog eye's, she looks surprised, with a slight blush on her face and backs her head up sightly, her eye's widen, her heart beating quickly.

"Okay just don't do it again..." she says looking away,still somewhat blushing, Beast Boy grins and then looks towards Robin.

"Okay dude let get this show on the road!" he says and Raven looks away, Cyborg notices and smirks, he leans the side of his head next to Starfire's and whispers, smirking.

"Hey star when do you think Raven will finally admit she likes Beast Boy?"

"I believe she is in the denial stage, friend Cyborg" she said looking concerned always caring for people who can never realize their feelings for each other.

"Alright Beast Boy and everyone it's time for a titans special fic called Titans Rants basically we get reviews from our fans that say something that bugs them about some of the fanfic's or pairings, or anything else that they think would annoy us, and we mean anything, and if you want to do one about romantic pairings, just that if it's not the standard pairings like StarXRob, BbxRAE, Or Cy well he can have anyone... you can even make a rant about homosexual pairings, you write it for one of us titans to say and we say it for you, D Hurricane will take the Best five from all the reviews and make scenes in which we will talk about and add some humor along with it, so please send in them rants,oh and remember when you do write it like this..."

Example:

ROBIN: (your rant here)

"SEE YA!" said all the titans

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**Please REVEIW!!**_

_**And if your wondering when I'll update on True Beast Form or Gender bend love, I won't because I have to get at least seven reviews for each chapters, and here's what each one of the fic's has on reviews so far.**_

_**TRUE BEAST FORM: 5 Reviews need two more to continue**_

_**GENDER BEND LOVE: 4 Reviews need three more**_


End file.
